A New Suprise
by auburntiger134
Summary: This story takes place a couple years after the movie.Baby has found someone else and left Johnny. This tells how Johnny is taking it once he arrives back at Kellermans and what happens when a young girl comes and steals his heart. R&R please!Chapter 2 up
1. Arrival

This story takes place a couple years after the movie and Baby has met someone else and has told Johnny that she can no longer see him. How will Johnny take it and what will happen when a new girl arrives that steals Johnny's heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wad ridding in the car with my family that morning as we were heading up to Kellermans for the first time that summer. My older brother and I were both in the back seat of the car, while my parents sat up front. We had been driving for what felt like ever and we finally came up to the mountain around noon.

When we stepped out of the car we were quickly welcomed by a bell hop. I helped him get my bags out of our trunk and then looked around. The place looked like it was filled with a bunch of young children and older people. The only people who looked to be my age were the people who worked there.

"Ashley come on, we are going down to the beach." my mom said to me as she was heading down to the beach and I followed.

I started walking around looking at all of the different activities and things that we could do. I walked over to one of the bulletin boards and read the different sign up things. One of the sign up sheets caught my eye. I looked at it and it was for dance lessons.

My dad walked over to me and said "So Ash did you find anything that you might be interested in signing up for?"

"Yeah I did. Can I sign up for dance lessons?" I asked. I loved to dance and I used to take dance lessons when I was little but since I got older I didn't have time to dance anymore. I remember when I was little all I ever wanted to be when I grew up was a dancer.

"Sure baby" my dad said and hugged me and started walking around to see what else he could find to get Into.

I signed up and saw that the first dance lesson started at two o' clock, which was in about two more hours.

By now you are probably wondering what I look like, so I guess I can tell you now. I have long straight blonde hair and blue-green eyes. I am just a little taller than average but not by much. People tell me that I am funny all the time, which is good because I enjoy making people laugh. Now that I am older I have different plans for my life than I did when I was young, even though I still love to dance. I plan on becoming a lawyer when I am older. Anyways that is enough about me.

After signing up for dance lessons I started to walk to our cabin so I could unpack, which did not take too much time, but I decided to go head down to the room where my dance lessons would take place. As I walked I looked at everything there was that I could do and figured that I would have a pretty decent time here.

I actually arrived at exactly the right time that I was supposed to be there. I had signed up for individual dance lessons. I walked in right as the person who had signed up before me walked out.

"By Johnny" the older lady said as she walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it is short, and I am sorry about that but the rest of the chapters will be loner I promise. J


	2. The First Dance Lesson

I continued to walk into the white room. I looked around and saw the person who would be teaching me. He looked just a couple years older than I did.

"Hello" I said shyly and I walked over to him.

"Hello" he said turning around and put on a smile, which I could tell was fake, but I just ignored it "I'm Johnny and I am guessing you are my new dance student. It's good to be teaching someone who isn't old enough to be my mother…or grandmother."

I let out a little laugh and said "I'm Ashley." And I stuck out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand "Ok, so lets get started."

"That sounds good to me" I said and we walked over to the center of the room and started the lesson.

The first thing that he taught me was the proper stance and how to keep my frame, which was not too hard. Then he started teaching me the steps to a dance.

"Hold one, hold two, step back three, step together four. Step up one, step together two, spin three, re-set four." He called out the first few steps out loud as we did them "Have you ever danced before?" he asked me.

"I took dance lessons when I was a little girl, but it was not anything like this" I replied with a smile.

We continued for the next hour dancing, talking, and laughing. We had a lot of fun. I think I actually got a few real smiles and laughed out of him. The next thing we knew was hat my class was over with.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Johnny asked me.

"Yes you will, hopefully I will see you before then" I said with a smile as I started to leave and he walked me to the door.

"You might see me at dinner tonight."

"I hope so" I said smiling up at him and walked out as another older lady walked in. As I walked away I herd Johnny let out a slight sigh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night at dinner I sat between my brother and my mom. We had just finished eating when the band started to play. My father made all of at least stand up and my brother wasted no time, but went and found a girl to dance within just a few minutes.

I laughed. I didn't have a clue how he could do that. I was a little bit shyer than he was. I couldn't just walk straight up to a person and have a conversation, but if they walked up to me and started talking to me I was fine. 

I was standing there and a boy that I had met a little earlier today out on the beach walked up to me, I think his name was Will. He was fun to talk to but I could never like him more than a friend. He asked me to dance and I said "Yes" I mean it wouldn't hurt to dance with someone. Anyways I was getting bored just standing there.

As we started to dance some of the people who taught dance lessons came out and started to dance with some of their students. I saw Johnny right away and he smiled at me. I smiled back but continued to dance with Erik. Most of the night I danced with Erik and a few other people, but I started to feel like Johnny was ignoring me, that was until the last few dances.

He walked over to me, and he on his nice white tuxedo that he was forced to wear, and I thought he looked really nice, and said "Hey Ash you look great tonight."

"Thanks you look very nice also." I said with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me and I answered "Of course I would" and walked out to the dance floor with him.

"So would you like to show everyone what you have learned?" he asked giving me a playful smile.

"It sounds like fun. Let's do it" I said.

Then Johnny looked towards the band and they started to play the song I had learned a dance to, I could tell he planned all of this. "Ready hold one, hold two, step three, together four." He started to count off but then stopped after a few counts because we were doing pretty well.

The music ended after what felt like just a few seconds. I looked up at him smiling and laughing. Then I herd people clapping and I looked around. People had stopped to watch us, and now they were clapping!

Johnny bent down and whispered "You did wonderful" 

"Thanks" I said still smiling.

I hope you enjoyed my second chapter!


End file.
